The Pittsburgh Center for Kidney Research supports Pilot and Feasibility Projects that enhance the central aim of the Center, which is to develop and facilitate multidisciplinary research, training and information transfer related to kidney function in normal and disease states. Three general categories of investigators are considered for Pilot and Feasibility projects: (i) newly independent investigators without current or previous R01 or VA Merit Review support, (ii) established investigators with limited previous kidney-related research, and (iii) established renal investigators proposing innovative ideas that represent a clear departure from ongoing research directions. Proposals for Pilot and Feasibility Projects are solicited via email announcements sent to all faculty members of the Health Sciences at the University of Pittsburgh, which includes the School of Medicine and the Graduate School of Public Health; to all faculty members of the Departments of Biological Sciences and Chemistry at the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University; to faculty members at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai; and to Center Investigators at other institutions. Applications receive an initial review by members of our Executive Steering Committee, and selected applications are reviewed and ranked by our external advisory committee. The Center supports four Pilot and Feasibility Projects that are limited to two years in duration. Metrics that are monitored in assessing the program include: (i) publications and presentations arising from work supported by Pilot and Feasibility funding, (ii) extramural grants funded or submitted based on work funded by the program, and (iii) whether investigators remain active in kidney research.